CCD chips used in x-ray detectors are typically fragile and extremely expensive. It is necessary to manoeuvre a very heavy glass fibre optic taper into precise position and optical contact with the CCD chip, and finally to maintain contact between the fibre optic taper and the CCD chip under conditions of constant and uniform positive pressure. Typically, the fibre optic taper is lowered onto the surface of a CCD chip which is mounted on a Peltier cooler. This is an extremely difficult and delicate operation, and due to the heavy weight of the fibre optic taper and the fragile nature of the CCD chip, it is not unusual for chips to be broken during the operation. Typically, one in five chips are damaged or broken during assembly of detector devices. Because the chips are extremely expensive devices, it is clearly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for mounting the fibre optic taper and the CCD chip in optical contact. It is also desirable to provide a construction which is flexible enough to provide resistance to forces resulting from changes in thermal conditions, velocity and motion shocks once the device is assembled.
A further problem with prior art mounting arrangements is that glue is often used to maintain optical contact between the fibre optic taper and the CCD chip, and it is difficult to avoid the formation of bubbles in the glue which adversely effect the optical coupling between the fibre optic taper and the CCD chip.
Once the fibre optic taper has been accurately located and securely attached relative to the CCD chip, the whole assembly is often tilted for direct use or for incorporation into a larger piece of equipment. It is therefore important that the weight of the fibre optic taper is supported whilst maintaining contact between the fibre optic taper and the CCD chip under conditions of constant and uniform positive pressure. This is particularly true where the whole assembly is rotated by 90° for use in a horizontal orientation.